


the start of something new

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [16]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, into the actual hunger games story now, they can smell a revolution is on the way, they're excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: there is something different about this year





	the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> i keep singing that hsm that goes like 'and this is the start of something new blah blah to be here with you' and thought i'd share that

There is something different about this year. Jinyoung can feel it when he awakes, and as he sees the people reaped. And for the first time, in he is sure what is quite literally forever, there's a volunteer from district twelve who steps forward, quite clearly to take her younger sisters spot in the games. 

There's something about her that makes Jinyoung smile. 

And then, she becomes the girl on fire and Jinyoung's interest is peaked, and he knows that Jaebum's is too. Usually they would banter, but not this time, they stayed in a stunned silence. Everything, both of them had everything they need to win the favor of people's hearts, and Jinyoung has to say it's the biggest play since himself. 

As usual, Jaebum and Jinyoung watch the games together. They watch as she allies with the twelve year old from district eleven, and seeing her makes Jinyoung's heart sink because in a way, it reminds him of Hyunjin. 

And then she dies and they get to see something else that has never been done before. 

Katniss made sure that she was surrounded by flowers and sung her and Jinyoung never fell to the same things the Capital did, but this wasn't for the Capital, he knew that. It was all real and raw. 

Then the two of them won, both tributes from district twelve won and Jinyoung feels his hand being squeezed by Jaebum, a smile on his face as he looks at Jinyoung. There is something now, that is different. He knows exactly what Jaebum is thinking, that this is it, the start that he has been talking about, the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,, actually sort as shit and exactly why this is like a series like this rather than one whole ass fic smh


End file.
